All In A Day's Work
by x-NatPeaceOut-x
Summary: Set after Vanished S2 not really any spoilers though, TATE, the real situation behind the flowers...


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, or anyone lol**

**Spoilers: Set after Vanished Season2, but nothing that really gives away a plot line. Oneshot  
**

**A/N: It's a little bit short but I thought the flowers were sweet...just read it...**

It was the end of a long day, full of helicopters, crop circles and troubled family affairs. Once Kate and Tony had finished their reports and handed them to Gibbs, he had let them go home. A little late to be going home in Tony's opinion, seeing as Probie had finished his report at least half an hour before the two other agents left behind in the offfice. Kate now had a massive headache, she noticed, as she walked out of the elevator and into the carpark. She was still carrying the flowers her partner had given her earlier. Tony was fairly quiet compared to normal the whole elevator ride down to the carpark, despite some short comments about Kate's choice of apparel for the day.

"_Cute top, Katie," he had said. "Suits you." He winked at her. _

_She glared at him; she was still angry with him for going through her belongings, especially through her purse and her PDA. Even if it was to buy her her favourite bouquet from her favourite flourist. She was still on a bit of a high from the unexpected, yet sweet gesture from him. Despite the way he had gotten them...she couldn't really stay mad at him, could she? She turned to take a glance at him, his sweet cheeky smile glowing her way._

"_Hey there, Kate dear," he said with a smile. He became serious for a moment, placing his hand on her lower back. "I'm ah...I'm sorry for what I did today. I only wanted to get you those, but I didn't know what you liked," he explained, his voice soothing._

_Kate was blushing and her skin tingled where his hand rested on her back. She looked up at him with a sigh._

"_I'm still annoyed that you went through my purse, Tony," she said, "but I do love the flowers."_

_Her smile made Tony grin._

"_Anyway, Katie," he began, his cheeky tone back already, "they match your lingerie. You wearing those pink ones today that I love so much? Or your red...? Ow!" _

_**PING! **The elevator doors opened and Kate sptepped out, leaving Tony behind._

Tony jogged to catch up with Kate as she walked swiftly towards her car. He caught up as she reached her car door and he grabbed her arm gently, spinning her around before she could pull her keys out of her handbag.

"Kate," he said, stiffling a laugh and catching his breath, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm ah... Are we okay? I mean, I really didn't mean it..."

"Okay, okay... just, don't go through my stuff again. That includes my purse, my PDA _and _answering my phone. Are we clear?" Tony grinned.

"Crystal." He kissed her on the forehead. "So, just to make sure... we still okay? I mean, for tomorrow night?" Kate nodded.

"Just promise me you won't embarrass me in public," she pleaded. Tony's expression turned innocent. "You normally do on a case."

"That's on a case, a date's different," he replied with a smirk. Kate raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, you_ can _be an adult," she replied with a laugh.

"And in more ways than one..." he finished. He sqeezed her hand and she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kate."

"You too, Tony," she whispered as he leant down towards her lips. She stopped herself in the moment and put up a hand between them. "Save it for later, Romeo."

"Aww, but Katie, it'll be our fourth date!" he pretended to be upset as he left her side. He started to walk away, but came back on a second thought to give her a quick, but tender kiss on the lips. He jogged away before she could say anything.

"Ton..."

"Bye Kate!" Seconds later, after he had driven off in his car, Kate was still standing in the same position. Her mind replayed the kiss over and over before she realised she was still standing in the carpark, not even in her car yet. 'Damn you, DiNozzo,' she thought, as she got out her keys, hopped in the front seat and shut the door behind her. Before she turned on the ignition, she imagined the date with Tony and the restaurant he had chosen for them; Italian restaurant of course.

'Least he knows what I like,' she thought, glancing at the bouquet for the millionth time that afternoon. She laughed as she realised she was never mad at him in the first place...

**THE END**

**A/N: C'mon, more reviews, more fics and I'm not posting more fics until I get enough reviews on this ... lol I'm so bossy  
**


End file.
